


Casey’s revelation

by narwhal25



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Casey gardner - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, Izzy no last name, Short One Shot, she wants to be with Evan still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhal25/pseuds/narwhal25
Summary: Casey ponders her feelings for Izzie and how they fit in with the life she has established with Evan. Short fanfic, might update later.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie, Evan Chapin/Casey Gardner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Casey’s revelation

CASEY POV   
I listen to the sound of my feet hitting the pavement in a rhythm like the beat of a metronome. I barely remember leaving the house for this run, but to be honest that’s always the case when I’m upset. I know where I should be, at Evan’s house just like we planned. But lately I haven’t been able to stick to any semblance of a plan. There’s something about the way Izzie smiled at me that made me need to leave that fucking house where I was trapped between him and her.  
I wish I was blind. That way her smile wouldn’t make my stomach fill with butterflies, and blood wouldn’t rush to my cheeks every time her eyes met mine. Her eyes are full of a thousand planets, each with a thousand possibilities where we would be more...more than just friends. But I wish I couldn’t see any of that. I wish that I hadn’t let any of these feelings burrow themselves into the depths of my mind. Right now, my life is so good. And I’m screwing it all up. Evan is the perfect boyfriend. He’s sweet, Sam loves him, and even he and dad are getting along better. And the worst part is I do love him. And if I could choose I would love him and only him for the rest of our lives. And we would grow old together and hold hands in the grass while we looked at the night sky dark like ink spilled from a pen. And in that sky I would see one thousand planets, and of those one thousand plantets of possibilities not a single one would involve me loving anyone other than him. But I can’t choose.


End file.
